


Next Time

by AlwaysShipMyOTP



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slight erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysShipMyOTP/pseuds/AlwaysShipMyOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnlock porny oneshot. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

The front door of 221B slams shut as John pushes Sherlock against the wall by his shoulders, standing on his tiptoes to attack his pale neck with his mouth. They had been building up to this over the course of the week and by the time the latest case was complete, even the slightest hint between them would get them both hard. All it had taken this time was a bumping of shoulders at the yard and then they were both vibrating as the case closed and they took a cab back home. Sherlock moans and bucks his hips as he feels John give his pulse point a quick nip, lapping at the spot as soon as his teeth release. Finding John’s hips with his hands, Sherlock pulls him closer and grinds their erections together through John’s jeans and Sherlock’s suit trousers; both moan as they felt how hard the other is. John immediately starts attacking the buttons of Sherlock’s aubergine shirt, desperate to get some skin on skin contact with him. When one of the strained buttons snaps off, he gives up completely, figuring the shirt is ruined now anyway, and just rips at the rest of it. Sherlock continued to thrust against him, but once the shirt hangs loose, he quickly pushes it off his shoulders while John begins to run his hands along his stomach, feeling the subtle muscles he had gained through running after clues and suspects. John had begun kissing Sherlock’s neck again, but when Sherlock attempts to pull John’s top off over his head, he has to pull away. Once it is free, he leaps for Sherlock’s mouth, pushing his tongue against the taller man’s. Carding the fingers on his right hand into Sherlock’s curls, he reaches with his left to undo the button at the top of his own trousers. Once it has been undone and the zip pulled down, he does the same with Sherlock. As soon as they are both undone, Sherlock reaches down and pushes the jeans and boxers off John’s hips and then again with his own; pulling their cocks back in line, they continue to kiss and rut, both men desperate as they slid their hands over each other. Moving his mouth away, John mutters “Upstairs. Couch”.   
Sherlock nods, pushing John back hard enough to leave him staggering; he then promptly launches himself off the wall and runs up the stairs, using his long legs to take two steps at a time. Once John recovers from the shock at the loss of body contact, he follows, though at a slower pace. When he reaches the door, he can see Sherlock sitting on the couch, legs bouncing in anticipation. Reaching him, John strangles his legs, Sherlock shifts forward to allow easier access when John pushes his hips back into alignment so theirs cocks are once again together. Putting his hand between them, John grabs both of their erections and starts to rub at them together; this causes Sherlock to lean his head against the back of the sofa, letting out a low moan. The pleasure that he was feeling was incredible, arguably better than the high he gets after completing a case, definitely better than the drugs he took in his past. His brain was still working at its usual lightning speed, but it wasn’t distracting him from the fact that John was currently latched onto his left nipple (note - it seems to be much more sensitive than he originally thought.) Sherlock shifts, wanting to take a more active role in the current activities. While he hadn’t had much experience with sexual encounters, he was incredibly eager to put the knowledge he did have to good use. He moves so that he can easily flip their positions, Sherlock on top and John lying on the couch looking thoroughly dazed and aroused. He then shifts down, moving onto his knees in front of the couch. Before John has even caught up with the action, Sherlock has already put his mouth over the head of his cock. Finding that he wanted to taste and smell more of this part of John, he moves his mouth further down; pulling back, he sucks and licks a long stripe up the underside along the vein he could feel there. John moans, loud and throaty. Pushing his hand back into Sherlock’s curls, he pushes gently down, then releases the pressure and Sherlock rises again. Working together, they gain a rhythm; moving up and down, Sherlock beginning to try going further down onto Johns cock with each stroke. When John felt the head of his dick hit the back of Sherlock’s throat he yells and thrusts upwards, hard; Sherlock pulls back slightly to ease the pressure, but lowers almost as quickly. The arousal he had felt when he realised what had happened had almost made him come. He quickly reaches for the hand that was trying to gain purchase on the sofa and forced it up to join the other hand on his head; he then stops moving completely, meaning that John will have to thrust up into his mouth to gain any more pleasure. Realising what Sherlock is asking of him, he tightens his grip, puts his elbows firmly onto the fabric of the sofa and plants his back fully; he then thrusts up, hard and fast, again and again. His breath skitters as he feels Sherlock moan around him, quickening his pace. Sherlock finds himself so turned on by the struggle his body feels at the lack of oxygen and the feel of John’s cock hitting the back of his throat repeatedly, it completely distracts his mind and he has to reach down between his legs and start to fist his cock in time with the thrusts he can feel in his throat. Knowing that he will reach is climax soon if the rate this is going continues; John pulls at the hair in his hands, lifting Sherlock off his cock. Sherlock moans, but in the way that lets John know he wasn’t happy with that move; ignoring him, John leans forward and attaches himself once again to Sherlock’s mouth. Sliding his hand down Sherlock’s back, he reaches for his arse and squeezes. With a flash, John knows just how far he wants this to go, the few experiences he had had with men in the past had never gone this far (mutual wanks and a few drunk kisses), but he was too eager to worry about having an identity crisis. Sherlock had the exact same thought as he feels Johns nails press into his flesh. “Bed” he croaks. Gathering himself, Sherlock lifts himself off John and dashes back out the door, and up the stairs that lead to John’s room. Moving much faster this time, John follows, almost slipping when he attempts to take the stairs two at a time like Sherlock had done, then giving up. Reaching his bedroom door, he moves inside quickly, then stops. Sherlock had obviously ran so fast up the stairs that he had time to not only find John’s lube and condoms (second draw in the bedside table), but also to start wetting his fingers with the stuff. John could hardly breathe as he watched Sherlock flat on his back, reaching down and starting to rub his index finger around his opening. He had to grip the base of his cock, hard, just to keep himself from coming at the sight.  
Sherlock opened his mouth, shut his eyes and pushed his head back against the pillow as he put more pressure against his hole. The feeling was incredible, foreign and not what he had expected, but incredibly arousing. Pushing further in, he finds himself completely lost, he was only slightly aware that John was standing in the doorway, hand steadying his cock and breathing fast. As he pushed deeper, he had to force his body to relax. Pulling his finger back, he moans; the drag against his entrance was even better. He curls his finger slightly, which caused even more of a catch. He needed more. Opening his eyes, he used his free hand to beckon John over. When John had reached his side, he pulled him onto the bed and forced him to straddle his chest. John’s cock twitches when he sees Sherlock open his mouth wide. Knowing what is being asked of him, he shifts further up Sherlock’s chest; the positioning of limbs is awkward, and Sherlock has to pull his finger out of his arse completely to shift further up the bed; this means they can position themselves with John’s legs either side of Sherlock’s shoulders; Sherlock’s head further up on the pillows, allowing John access to fuck his mouth as he pleases; it also leaves Sherlock’s arms free to reach back down, the finger he had pulled out a minute ago slipping back inside his arse and the other hand fisting his cock. He slows down to match the pace John chooses, feeling the long length of him slide in, until he can’t breathe anymore, and then out until he is only able to suck the crown and lick at the slit he finds there. The pace is so slow that neither has got to the closeness of climax they had reached earlier by the time Sherlock has three fingers in his arse and has begun to shift down the bed again, the movement of his hips against his fingers having jostled him. Sherlock pulls his head back and lets John’s cock fall from his lips as he reaches the limit of his patience, “Fuck me,” he says. “I need you to fuck me hard and fast. I want to feel it for days.”  
John once again feels on the point of coming at those words, not wanting to yet, he shimmies down Sherlock until he can shift his legs so he is no longer astride him, but Sherlock is instead surrounding him with his long legs. Looking down where Sherlock is still working his fingers in and out, he has to reach into his brain for thoughts that will stop him from sending his climax all over Sherlock’s chest prematurely. Looking around, John tries to spot where Sherlock had put the condoms, before he can find them though, Sherlock grabs his hand (the one that isn’t still buried deep inside himself) and says “No. I changed my mind. We are both clean; we don’t need to use them. I want to feel you”  
To Sherlock’s dismay though, his words are enough for John and he comes, hard and fast; come streaks over Sherlock’s chest, and while Sherlock is pale, the come is still white enough to be a contrast. Knowing it is too late for him, John fists his cock, eyes fixed where Sherlock is still fingering himself; if he isn’t mistaken, Sherlock’s fingers had sped up after the initial pause at John’s climax. When John had calmed down a bit and realised what had happened, he opened his eyes (which had slid shut) and apologised. Sherlock had seemed to get over it in the time it had taken for John to collect himself and simply replied “Next time”. John nodded and shifts his brain back to Sherlock’s pleasure. Grabbing the bottle of lube Sherlock had chucked on the floor, he slicked up his fingers and shimmied further down the mattress. Noting that John’s fingers were near his entrance, Sherlock pulled his fingers out, muttering “Three. Go for three” With John’s head out of its lust filled haze, he notes that Sherlock was much more prone to single word sentences and repeating himself when he was thoroughly turned on. Pushing his three middle fingers to the place Sherlock had just vacated, he felt his cock twitch again in interest but he knew however that he wouldn’t be able to become hard again this quickly. He slips his fingers through the stretched and relaxed muscled at Sherlock’s arse, feeling the heat beyond. Sherlock’s lubed hand drifts to his cock and starts to stroke in time with the fingers that aren’t his own which occupy his slick channel. When Sherlock can feel his climax coming, he speeds up the hand on his cock and thrusts his hips up against John’s fingers at an increased pace, urging John to speed his pace also. Very soon, he is gasping has to push out a rumble of “now” before he freezes and he comes. John can feel the muscles inside of Sherlock clench and then twitch manically as more white come spreads itself across Sherlock’s chest, joining Johns. As Sherlock relaxes after a while and John pulls his fingers from Sherlock (causing another moan), John looks down at him and remembers that Sherlock had said next time. Joy races through him and he can’t keep himself from laughing loudly when Sherlock announces “We left our clothes by the front door”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please review, I really want to know how I can improve.


End file.
